


Circle Line

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione reflects on being "Brave"





	Circle Line

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Circle Line.**

by alloy

Easy to be brave when he seems so easily frightened.

Easy to be brave when witness to his costly nobility.

Easy to be brave when he offers himself for you.

When he screams your name inviting retribution.

Easy to be brave in accepting his pledge of eternity.

Easy to be brave in seducing him, this man she loves.

Easy to be brave in submitting to him her wand.

Receiving in return his own submission.

Through the haze and pain of childbirth.

His voice softly cool in her ear, his hands offering soothing comfort.

And when in the fullness of time that child begins her journey where theirs began so long ago.

He offers words of comfort.

“Be brave.”

Sometimes it’s not so easy.

Fin.


End file.
